Idiot's shadow
by AlienFreak500
Summary: This is really funny! Post a rewiev and maybe I'll continue it. :
1. Homchan is a schoolgirl?

My first fan fic!

Copyright, blah,blah,blah……….

RatedT (probably), rated E for entertaining and rated F for funny. :)

My fan fic is based on the game Shadow of Destiny.

AND IT'S REALLY FUNNY!

_Idiot's Shadow_

-Eike lies down on the square to think about life.-

Eike: Life is so beautiful.

Old woman: Stop!

-The old woman and the braty girl run over Eike with their tractor-

Girl: I think we ran over something.

Old woman: It's a drunk or something.

Girl: Aren't we the ones who are ,like, smashed?

Old woman: hic,hic

-Eike goes to the cafe to find the memo to Dana-

Eike: What's this?

-A voice can be heard from inside-

Voice1: Ooooh…..I see you….ha ha ha…

Voice2: I'm flying…..

-Eike runs in the cafe and sees the cafe owner and the fortune teller smoking joint-

Eike: What! You!

Teller: Do you want me too predict your future! I see dead people. Ha ha ha….

Owner: Waaaaassssuuuppppp!

Eike: Who's there!

-He points at the back of the counter. Homonculus comes out dressed as a schoolgirl-

Homonculus: I'm a bad girl.

-Homonculus notices Eike-

Homonculus: ummm…oooops…..

-Eike comes out of the bar and takes out a Playboy from his pocket, instead of the alchemy book. Homonculus shows up.-

Eike: What are you doing here?

-Homonculus looks at the Playboy and Eike shows it to him-

Homonculus: Move it away! I don't like the symbol on the cover.

Eike: What are you?

Homonculus: I'm Homonculus.

Eike: So you're gay too! That's great! We can hang out some time!

-Eike drops his Playboy instead of the Digipad in fornt of Hugo-

Hugo: What is that?

Eike: Nothing, nothing…

Hugo: I want to make something like that too!

-A few chapters later….-

-Eike gets a phone call from Hugo-

Hugo: I made something like that too! Just like your magazine!

FUN FACT: Dr. Wagner was the first model.

Sybila: Will you bring me a kitten!

Eike: I'll see what I can do.

-Some time later….-

-Eike brings a killer dog to Sybila instead of a kitten-

Eike: I'm sorry I didn't bring you a kitten. I hope this will do.

Sybila: Yaay! A puppy!

Killer dog: Let me have 'er!

Bar owner: Want to see the picture?

Eike: No, but I'm sure they're cute.

Bar owner: Want to see the picture?

Eike: I'm sorry, but no.

Bar owner: Want to see the picture?

Eike: No!

Bar owner: Want to see the picture?

Eike: NO!

Bar owner: Want to see the picture?

Eike: NO, DAMMIT!

Bar owner: Oh…I get it, I'll stop bothering you.

Eike: Thank godness.

Bar owner: By the way… Want to see the picture?

-Eike takes out the digipad and bashes the bar owner on the head-

Eike: I don't want to see the damn picture!

PLEASE POST SOME REVIEWS!

  


	2. Wow! Movie refferences!

YAAY! Reviews! Good reviews!

Chapter 2: Wow! Movie refferences!

-Eike tries to leave cafe-

Dana: Wait, sir!-

Eike: Oh! Did I leave enough for the coffe?-

Dana: You did.-

Eike: Then there's no problem.-

Eike tries to leave again

Dana: But,sir, wait!-

Eike: What! Did I leave enough for the coffe?-

Dana: Yes, but…-

Eike: WHAT?-

Dana: Oh, I cannot take it anymore! It has been bothering me for weeks! I have to ask you………WHERE DID YOU BUY THOSE ADORABLE PANTS?-

Eike: Ummmm, Christian Dior designer pants.-

Dana: But…He designes women clothing.-

Eike: But, I'm gay remember?-

-First chapter refference-

-In chapter 6 Eike arrives back after telling Oleg in the past to make a time-travel thriller and is now walking to the movie poster.-

Girl 1: Oh my god! This movie is so cool!

Girl 2: Yeah, I love this guy's movies!

Girl 3: Me too!

-Eike walks to the poster and sees that it was a poster for Teletubbies: The search trough time for tubby toast.-

-And that, dear readers, was the beginning of the teletubbies. As you can see it was ALL EIKE'S FAULT(Again?)! GET HIM!-

-Eike gives the philosophers stone to Dr. Wagner.-

Eike: This is the only stone that looks like the philosophers stone.

-Dr. Wagner turns around and it turns out he was actually J.K. Rowling.-

J.K.Rowling: HEY! I could use that in my new book!

-And that is the TRUE story how J.K. got the idea for her book. Again, Eike changed history. ;)-

-Eike gives the philosophers stone to Dr.Wagner-

Eike: Here, this is the only stone that fits the bill.

Dr. Wagner: Yeeeeeeeessssss, Myyyyyy preciousssssss. Now we are togettther! I is never putting you dooown. You is ouuur stone! My preciousssssssssss….

-Eike's cellphone rings in chapter 8-

Eike: Hello?

Hugo: WASSSSSAPPP?

Eike: WASSSSSAAPPPP?

Hugo: Yo! Hom pick up the phone!

Hom: WASSSSSSSAPPPP?

-Eike enters the bar and finds the bar owner inside.-

Bar owner: Pie esu domini!

-The bar owner hits himself with a plank-

Bar owner: Donna e is reqiem!

-He bashes himself again-

Eike: NOOOO! GOD NOOO! NOT ANOTHER MONTY PYTHON REFFERENCE!

-Eike runs around the town followed by Hom who is bashing two coconuts-

Coconuts: Clop clop clop!

-The secret behind Shadow of Destiny sound effects-

Coconuts: Clop clop clop clop!

Eike: Halt, my horse!

-They stop in front of Mr. Eckhart's house-

-Eckhart is looking trough the window-

Eike: Hello! May I speak with your lord? I request food and shelter for me, hom and my horse!

Eckhart: What horse?

Eike: The horse I was riding when I got here!

Eckhart: Hom was just bashing to coconuts! That's no horse, altough it sounds like one. And ,by the way, how did you get those coconuts? They don't grow here!

Eike: Maybe they were carried by a swallow.

Eckhart: An african swallow?

Eike: Yes.

Eckhart: But a swallow cannot carry a coconut! It is too heavy for it!

Eike: Maybe two swallows carried it!

Eckhart: But they cannot fly like that!

Eike: Never mind! Can I speak with your lord?

Eckhart: But maybe they had a net!

Eike: Forget the stupid swallows! Take me to your lord!

Eckhart: What if they found the coconuts here? Maybe it was some kind of genetical mutation?

Eike: YOUR LORD, PLEASE!  
Eckhart: I think an that the african swallows are bigger and can carry a coconut. What if I'm right?

Eike: ARGHHH! TAKE ME TO YOUR LORD! CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?

Eckhart: I got it! The swallow carried the coconuts in it's mouth!

Eike: -headbutts the wall-

Hom: -bashes coconuts - Clop clop!

Eckhart: It wasn't a swallow at all! It was a flying pig! Or maybe a flying horse!

Eike: -Hits head with coconuts- Clop clop clop!

Hom: Why can't we all just get along? I preffer strawberry jam over honey. Doughnuts….

Eckhart: It was a flying doughnut! Yes, now it is logic. A coconut flavor doughnut!

Hom: Ringo Star rules! -dresses as a schoolgirl- (wow, flashbacks)

Eike: -runs around in circles-

Eckhart: Maybe it was carried by a flying schoolgirl?

-As you can see it was another MONTY PYTHON REFFERENCE! YAAAY!-


End file.
